


Gatto nella Neve

by Yuu_Kanda



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: AU, Drabble, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-09 20:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10420722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuu_Kanda/pseuds/Yuu_Kanda
Summary: Storia partecipante al COW-T 7Sesto turno, Missione 3, Drabble da 300 ParoleMissing moment dell'AU Manekineko. [LaviYuu]





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inizio a pubblicare le storie scritte per il mio primo COW-T, bellissima esperienza di gioco a squadre, partendo dalle drabble. Una cosa in cui di solito non mi cimento mai. Mai.  
> Ma per il bene della squadra, questo e altro.  
> Per chi stava aspettando che aggiornassi le altre storie, EHM, lo sforzo letterario per il COW-T ha un attimino ritardato tutto quanto. Dopo un po' di meritato riposo, provvederò. Don't hold your breath, THO.
> 
> For those who read my works even if in Italian, with google: I'm starting to publish some of the stories I've written during a team writing contest, the COW-T (The Clash of the Writing Titans). It was a beautiful team challenge experience and I enjoyed it very much.  
> Drabbles first, as they are the fast thing to review. For any longer work, after some rest, we'll see. Don't hold your breath, THO.

* * *

##  **Gatto nella Neve**

 

Gli piaceva osservare la neve cadere, passeggiare sulla candida coltre lasciandosi dietro graziose impronte, toccare col nasino le foglie delle piante, così da liberarle del loro bianco fardello. L'odore della neve era strano, il tocco così gelido che, se per sbaglio il suo musetto ne veniva in contatto, non poteva evitare di starnutire.

“Miao!” si lamentò forte, tirando una zampata contro quel subdolo nemico che aveva osato bagnargli le preziose vibrisse.

“Vieni dentro, gatto,” lo chiamò una voce a lui ben nota “il giardino in inverno non è posto per te.”

Due mani gentili lo sollevarono, facendolo penzolare a mezz'aria per avere un faccia a faccia con lui o meglio un faccia a muso e poter strofinare il suo nasino contro quello del loro proprietario.

Gli piaceva tanto quell'umano così dolce con lui, gli piacevano i suoi occhi verdi proprio come quelli di un gatto e in particolare gli piaceva il pelo rosso che aveva in testa.

“Kanda, sei incorreggibile,” gli disse, abbracciandoselo stretto contro il petto e riempiendolo di carezzine “Se ti bagni il pelo poi prendi un malanno, birbantello!”

Non poteva farci niente, alla prima carezza l'inondava di fusa.

“Brutto idiota, la smetti di chiamare gatto col mio cognome?” Ruggì una voce proveniente dalla cucina.

“Ti amo anch'io, Yuu,” rispose l'umano col pelo rosso. “Ti ricordo che sulla targhetta c'è ancora scritto 'Kanda'; se non vuoi che lo chiami così, dovrai scegliergli un nome, a questo povero micetto.”

“Non ho avuto tempo,” ritorse il suo umano, quello asociale “E poi 'gatto' mi piace.”

Umano stupido! Lui era un gatto, gatto non valeva come nome!

“Miau!” Protestò con veemenza.

“Vedi, Yuu? Kanda non è d'accordo.”

“Lavi, piantala,” rispose il suo umano, portando del cibo “ne abbiamo già discusso.” Ricevette un bacio molto appassionato. “Ci penserò su,” mormorò subito dopo.

 


End file.
